


Daddy

by intomyfantasy



Series: 23:59 [4]
Category: Mewgulf
Genre: #SaveChopper, Can be read as a stand alone, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, I'm innocent, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, also, and last but not least, don't expect any plot, exhibition kink, i can't believe they managed to make me write a daddy kink fiction, i forgot a few important warnings, i hope this is okay i haven't written smut in a while, is involved, the whole thing was inspired by gulf's questionable life decisions, there's none, yes they are already boyfriends here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intomyfantasy/pseuds/intomyfantasy
Summary: Mew and Gulf take a moment to calm down after Woody drilled them with questions, but things don't go quite as expected.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: 23:59 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563004
Comments: 72
Kudos: 686





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Daddy ——Chinese editon of Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697024) by [telljiezou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telljiezou/pseuds/telljiezou)



As soon as the live ended, a pair of strong arms embraced his waist and the heavy weight of Mew’s head rested on his shoulder. Mew let out an high pitched whine. It was a familiar sound, Gulf heard it often when things didn’t quite go how the man had hoped and he got frustrated or embarrassed. It never failed to make him smile, but in occasions like this one, it also heightened his own shyness.

“Were we that bad?” he asked, with his hands still linked in front of his mouth.

P’Best, who was busy folding the blankets that P’Woody had gifted them back into their boxes, stopped in his tracks to give him a widely unimpressed look. It wasn’t a new expression in the very limited set that his manager sported around him, but it still managed to make him flinch.

P’Boss, who was busy picking up the live equipment, shook his head in evident exasperation, but he didn’t offer a comment either.

Mew turned his head, and looked up at him from his shoulder. “Did I hug you too much?”

Gulf shook his head quietly. Mew wasn’t good at controlling the amount of hugging he did and Gulf wasn’t good at faking that he didn’t feel safer when he was inside the circle of his arms. They were equally bad at controlling their instincts, he wasn’t going to reprimand Mew for something that Gulf felt like he needed.

Their managers stopped at the door before vacating the room. P’Best turned to him, assessed their sitting position one last time, and informed him that he was going home. In other words, his manager, who was also his driver, was leaving him at Mew’s for the night.

Gulf managed to flush further and shyly nodded his acknowledgement. Not that he had asked Mew if he could stay, but by the way the man was clinging to him, he wasn’t going to let him go anywhere any time soon, and curfew was in less than an hour.

And who did he think he was he kidding anyway? He wasn’t in the right state of mind to leave either. The interview with P’Woody had been lots of fun, but had also managed to make him sweat buckets. His heart was pretty exhausted because of all the extra exercise it had done every time Woody let them backhandedly know that he _knew._

Boss informed Mew about something work-related that Gulf didn’t care to hear and finally left the room too, leaving them completely alone.

Gulf let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and slumped in a more relaxed stance. Mew tightened his embrace and immediately pulled him towards himself, before nuzzling his nape as he liked to do.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice muffled against his skin.

Gulf shivered, tickled by his lips and his hot breath. He was still sweating, he still felt overheated and he was probably all flushed. He closed his eyes and hummed his answer, feeling instantly lulled and comforted by Mew’s hold. He didn’t know what it was about that position, but it always effectively put him in a relaxed state. If it lasted long enough, he could fall asleep like that.

Mew’s lips left a small kiss right under his hairline. “You did well.”

Gulf couldn’t help an amused snort. “Well” wasn’t exactly how he would have defined their performance. They were a whole mess, that was what they were. But, honestly, he didn’t mind. A part from their managers, nobody actually knew the exact status of their relationship, but they weren’t exactly keeping it a secret. They were just taking it slow. It was still all very new, all considered, even if Gulf felt like he couldn’t remember a time when Mew wasn’t part of his life.

He hummed again and turned his head slightly to nuzzle his cheek against Mew’s nose.

Truth was, that their post-interview/events embraces were as much to help Gulf relax as they were for Mew.

They had picked up this habit during the filming of TharnType and never quite abandoned it. It just felt… good. Safe.

Mew’s lips took the chance to press against the heated skin of his cheek, before climbing up to his closed eyelid and kiss that too.

Gulf sighed quietly, turning into putty under the man’s ministrations.

It was embarrassing how little it took him to drop.

Just a few, light kisses in his favorite spot (he was weak under the ear) and Gulf’s mind completely blanked out. His rationality pulled back, leaving only the basest of his instincts – first of all, the bearing of his neck for Mew to kiss and softly nip at, while one big hand caressed and rubbed at his tummy, sending pleasurable shivers all over his body.

It took him just a moment longer to get hard and aching, while his mind swam in quiet pleasure and his breathing hitched.

Mew’s free hand cradled his chin, raising his head so that they were right at the same level. Gulf peeked at Mew under his eyelids and was not surprised to find his lover staring at his lips.

They panted quietly just a breath away from each other, the moment suspended between them, then finally their lips brushed together, feather-light.

He felt the touch right to his toes, which curled tightly as soon as Mew’s tongue peaked out to flicker along his upper lip.

Gulf caught it before it could hole itself up again and greedily sucked on it, while his body automatically repositioned itself to ease the kiss.

When their lips finally separated with a wet smack some time later, Gulf realized that he was straddling Mew’s lap, his hands on the man’s shoulders and Mew’s around his waist.

Gulf hid his face in the crook of Mew’s neck, unsure of what he was supposed to do next. He was so hard, it was actually painful if he thought too much about it, but their sexual experience together was still very limited and Gulf just didn’t know what to do with himself when he felt this needy. He felt vulnerable and so incredibly exposed despite the fact that he was completely dressed and that was scary. It was scary every single time. The intensity of it all.

Mew immediately recognized his mood and tightened his embrace around him, before giving him a small kiss right on his visible ear.

Gulf shivered and fidgeted on his lap, quietly whining in protest. He hid further against Mew’s neck and bit into it for retaliation, just to find some semblance of control again. Some kind of footing.

He heard Mew grunt his displeasure and a small smirk formed on his lips, but he didn’t let go of the flap of skin caught between his teeth. Mew’s hand cradled his neck, and his fingers put some pressure under his ears as a warning. He parted his teeth and liked the little mark left on his boyfriend’s skin as an apology.

“I didn’t know I adopted a baby vampire.”

Mew’s voice was rough, it made Gulf’s body heat up in an instant, made him even more aware of the places where their bodies were touching. The reminder of their closeness immediately clouded his mind again, making it hard for him to think. He rested his head back on Mew’s shoulder and panted, crippled by the overwhelming need to press himself closer, so close that they wouldn’t be able to tell where one begun and the other finished. No, even closer than that.

Thankfully for him, Mew had some more presence of mind than he did. Gulf felt one of his big hands press against the small of his back, successfully pushing their crotches together.

A jolt of sensation shot through his body and Gulf sucked a breath in.

Mew was hard too.

They stopped, right in that position, flush against each other, still completely dressed but mentally wrecked nonetheless.

The electricity between them wasn’t new, but it never failed to take him by surprise and utterly amaze him. It was so strong it made it hard to breathe. Gulf could only tremble, dropping lower and lower in a dark pit of pleasure that seemed to have no end, where everything tangible he could feel was Mew’s body against his, his arms cradling his small waist and his face brushing his hair, breathing him in like Gulf himself was all the air he needed.

Nothing else existed.

Gulf himself didn’t exist.

There was just Mew and the way Mew needed him.

The way Mew made him feel.

Small, precious, beautiful.

“ _Daddy_.”

It just slipped through his lips, like water spilling from its spring. Pure, crystalline, necessary.

He felt Mew stiffen slightly against him and Gulf’s heartbeat became so erratic he actually feared that he would drop dead soon. He felt his whole body flush in deep embarrassment, but he could do nothing more than squeeze his eyes shout, hoping that Mew would ignore what he had just said, feeling panic climb the walls of his re-found conscience.

They had joked about him calling Mew daddy before, but it had been a _joke_. A fandom trope turned into fake reality for fun, for teasing, for laughs. Daddy because Mew really couldn’t handle the idea of Gulf calling him Pho, not even for fun, and honestly, Gulf already had a father, and the word Pho only reminded him of his actual dad, which was an instant turn off.

Daddy was supposed to be a cute way to tease their fans, it wasn’t supposed to be pronounced the way he just did… what was he thinking?

And what was _Mew_ thinking?

What if he was weirded out? What if he laughed at him?

He suddenly found that he was having an hard time breathing.

Mew’s hand cradled his head and the man was suddenly comforting him, shushing him while whispering sweet nothings, bouncing him on his lap like an oversized child.

The sudden movement made him hiccup and Gulf sucked a breath in, realizing with no little surprise that had a mini breakdown.

Mew tried to look at him in the eyes to check his condition with a very worried expression. He wiped his humid eyes with a thumb, while Gulf’s breathing regularized and the boy looked down in shame.

“Are you okay?” the man asked, and he sounded so genuinely worried for him, Gulf felt warmth spread in his whole body. He raised his eyes and met Mew’s, finding only concern and utter adoration in them.

Gulf felt stupid but also incredibly relieved. He nodded, looking down again with a small pout. “Sorry.”

He felt the pressure of a soft kiss on his forehead and his heart sang in his chest. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, okay?”

Mew searched for his eyes and Gulf raised his head for him to brush his hair out of them. He nodded, feeling very shy but happy. It didn’t matter what Gulf called him, he should have known that Mew would never judge him for it. He didn’t know why he even panicked there. It seemed so obvious now.

His hands found Mew’s face and Gulf leaned in to leave an open mouthed kiss on his lover’s lips to assure him that he was okay. He was safe.

He leaned back and looked softly at him. “Daddy.”

The word remained suspended in the air between them, but Gulf didn’t feel ashamed of it this time. He savored it on his lips, and bit into his bottom one at the rush of excitement that came from pronouncing it.

“Daddy,” he repeated, his voice low and breathy, but more convinced. He was almost giddy with the amount of feelings that simple word unleashed inside him.

He felt Mew shudder under his body, but the man didn’t break eye contact at all. Gulf saw the glint in his eyes turn from concerned to heated and soon after he felt the pressure of Mew’s hand on the small of his back, softly guiding his hips to roll lightly against Mew’s crotch. His legs turned weak, the pressure of their groins rubbing against each other making his mind hazy, no matter how slowly it happened. The slower his body moved, the faster the tension built back between them.

His eyelids dropped and he bit his bottom lip harder to keep himself from moaning.

The movement caught Mew’s attention, those eyes immediately fell on his mouth and stared at it with such hunger that Gulf couldn’t help whine of absolute need that left them. He released his lip and Mew’s mouth was immediately on him, licking the bruise he had left and sucking on the upper lip he liked so much as if his whole life depended on it.

Gulf got completely lost in the kiss, mewling at every brush of Mew’s tongue against his. His body started moving on autopilot, aggressively seeking more contact. He was burning up.

When Mew’s mouth moved to his neck, Gulf’s head lolled to the side to leave him all the access he needed.

Everything. He could have everything. Gulf wanted to be kissed everywhere. _Please, please, please…!_

Mew’s grip on him tightened and got firmer, successfully slowing the erratic movements of his hips.

“Calm down, baby,” Mew whispered in his ear, but Gulf was too gone to really hear him. His hands found their way to Mew’s hair and he clumsily got the man to suck on his lips again.

Mew slipped his hands under Gulf’s button down and trailed his fingers up along Gulf’s spine, making the boy arch beautifully against him and break the kiss with a hitched breath.

Mew took a moment to appreciate the vision in front of him.

Gulf could imagine what he looked like. His face, ears and neck were probably all flushed, his eyes glazed over, his lips already swollen and shiny of their mixed saliva.

Mew was staring at them again.

Gulf wondered if he imagined his cock between them when he paused and looked at them that way.

The sudden thought made him tremble and a small sound escaped his lips.

The heat in Mew’s eyes intensified but then suddenly Mew startled and looked away.

The room and the space around them came back to Gulf’s reality and he almost felt the loss of their intimate bubble like the loss of a limb.

He followed Mew’s eyes and found Chopper pawing and whining at the glass door, eager to access the room. Gulf glared at him, not at all inclined to look at the cute dog with fondness like he usually did.

Chopper didn’t take that well, answering his stare with a few barks that attracted the attention of Mew’s mom, somewhere else in the house.

Mew’s eyes found his again and the man brushed his hair off his face, looking at him in amusement. “Are you picking a fight with my dog again?” he asked, with a rough voice.

Gulf pouted, then made his point clearer by rolling his hips with intent. “You’re not allowed to get distracted.”

Mew’s eyelids fluttered and he panted quietly, his hold on his waist beautifully tight.

“Mom is home,” he managed, albeit with effort.

Their eyes locked, and Gulf held the stare. “I know,” he answered, simply, leaving a small kiss on Mew’s lips.

“You naughty little thing,” the man whispered against his mouth, with his eyes closed and a smirk on his lips.

Gulf felt a rush of deep self-pride, mixed with the exciting spice of shame.

“You like the idea, don’t you? Of someone possibly walking in on us.”

Gulf didn’t agree, but neither did he deny, simply tilting his head for Mew to mark.

The man didn’t hesitate. 

They were more careful with marks now, since fans had started noticing them, and they usually left only light ones if they knew they had to appear on camera soon or made them in places where they weren’t visible, but Gulf honestly didn’t care as much as Mew did. He liked to leave deep hickeys under Mew’s right ear and he would make another as soon as the first faded.

He heard Mew chuckle softly against his ear. “Occupational hazard, maybe? You’re used to have the camera pointed at you… Should I turn it on?”

Gulf shivered but shook his head. The idea was thrilling but maybe a little too much at the moment.

Mew hummed, leaving another wet kiss on his skin. “I have another idea then. Turn around,” he instructed.

Gulf took a moment to register his words but complied with his help, albeit with a bit of confusion.

He was now sitting on Mew’s lap as he usually did, as he had done just a while ago during the interview with Woody. He was facing the cabinet just left of the glass door that overlooked the corridor. Anyone passing by outside could have seen them from the right position, not to mention that Chopper was still there, plopped on the floor but still looking at them.

Mew’s hands slipped under his shirt to caress his belly, making him jump a little in surprise, then his lips brushed his ear.

“Watch out for people, baby.”

“B-but Chopper…”

“Won’t tell anybody.”

Gulf felt his face warm up, but he couldn’t move his eyes from the glass door.

Mew’s mom was at home. Mew’s sister…

His heartbeat increased, panic hovering at the back of his mind, but his erection strained painfully in his pants.

He didn’t protest.

He felt Mew smirk against his skin and a rush of shame made wetness damp his tan slacks.

Mew’s hand iched higher, finding a nipple, while the other slowly unbottoned his pants.

Gulf’s breath caught.

His zipper was loweered, his pants pushed to the floor with some swift maneuvering, then Mew’s big hand was massaging him through the thin fabric of his boxers and Gulf found himself pushing into his palm, doing his utmost best to ignore Chopper watching them, while also subtly rubbing his balls against Mew’s thigh.

“Mhm… that’s a nice rhythm… keep going.” Mew’s voice was low and raw, causing another drop of precum to spill from his slit.

Gulf’s toes curled and his vision became blurry.

He knew he was painting laudly, his eyes still fixated on the glass door, but he couldn’t stop rolling his hips.

He could feel Mew’s erection pressing onto his ass cheek and the stimulation was driving him mad.

“Such a dirty little one… can you see yourself, baby? In the glass.”

It was just then that he realized that if he didn’t focus on the wall beyond the glass, he could see himself reflected in the sliding door, his legs spread wide, Mew’s thigh right in between them for him to rub against.

He saw Mew slip his hand inside his boxer to take out his erection and couldn’t help the cry that left his lips.

It looked obscene.

The wet sounds of Mew’s hand sliding over his precum-covered dick were defeaning.

Gulf was moaning too loudly but he couldn’t help it, pleasure was clouding his vision and his judgment. It felt good. So good…

“Dadd- _nhg_ …!” It was too much, Mew had to slow down or he’ll… he’ll… 

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart, keep going.” Mew kissed the corner of his eye and Gulf realized that he was tearing up again.

He was overwhelmed.

This felt too good but he was so scared too.

“I can’t-“

“Shh, you can. My baby can do everything.”

Gulf wanted to hide in the crook of Mew’s neck but he couldn’t from that position. He was completely exposed.

He suddenly heard Mew’s mom call for Chopper and the dog’s ears twitched but the Pomeranian didn’t leave his post in front of the glass door. What if Mew’s mom came to search for him? 

Panic filled him and Gulf knew he should stop, but… shit… it felt so _good_.

Mew’s grip on him turned authoritative. He was to stay right where he was. His legs spread like a whore’s, his hips rolling, for the whole household to see him fall apart.

That was what he was telling him.

Gulf’s head dropped and his moan almost choked him.

Mew twisted his hold, thumbed his slit and Gulf was a goner.

He came all over Mew’s hand and over his belly, his back beautifully arched and a silent scream between his lips.

Mew’s free hand covered his mouth while he milked him to the last drop and Gulf shuddered helplessly against him, watching his come cover his lover’s hand and dirty his boxers and Mew’s pants.

“Good boy,” Mew whispered and Gulf managed a last sprout of semen and a suffocated squeak before ultimately collapsing on the man’s chest.


End file.
